Meet My Mom
by S.Oyabun
Summary: "Aku ingin Ayah ikut denganku. Aku memiliki janji pada seseorang dan … Ayah harus ikut denganku," ucapnya dengan nada yang penuh keyakinan dengan kedua bola mata malamnya menatap Ayahnya dengan lekat. "Ice, kau ingin Ayah menemui seseorang?" tanya Sasuke pada putranya. "Hm, aku ingin Ayah menemui Ibuku." -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

_Meet My Mom_

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfiksi ini akan berisi semua hal-hal yang berada di bawah aturan Rate-M sebuah fanfiksi pada umumnya

Berkisahkan tentang Sasuke Uchiha dengan Uzumaki Naruto

Menandakan bahwa fanfiksi ini berisi tentang hubungan sesame jenis MALE X MALE

* * *

><p>Sasuke, pria berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata sekelam malam itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Mencoba mencari garis kebohongan di raut wajah putranya dengan lekat. Tidak ada. Keseriusan dan keyakinanlah yang terlukis jelas di wajah pucat milik putranya tersebut. Sasuke menghela napas lelah sembari menggerakkan tangannya—menyuruh putra tunggalnya untuk duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Setelah dirasanya putranya duduk dengan nyaman dan tenang, Sasuke mulai angkat bicara, "Coba ulangi lagi apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?" perintahnya sembari merapikan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.<p>

"Aku ingin Ayah ikut denganku. Aku memiliki janji pada seseorang dan … Ayah harus ikut denganku," ucapnya dengan nada yang penuh keyakinan dengan kedua bola mata malamnya menatap Ayahnya dengan lekat. "Jika Ayah ingin tahu kenapa Ayah harus ikut, itu karena aku telah memasukkan nama Ayah dalam janji ini tanpa seijin Ayah. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Sasuke memijat keningnya dengan pelan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Mendengar ucapan anaknya barusan seperti menambah sakit kepala yang sudah dideritanya sejak beberapa jam lalu. "Lalu … janji yang kau maksud?"

"Aku ingin Ayah menemuinya."

"Ice, kau ingin Ayah menemui seseorang?" tanya Sasuke sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan anaknya barusan.

Melihat gelagat Ayahnya yang berubah drastis, Ice menyeringai dalam hati. Dengan perlahan dia berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum ke arah Ayahnya. "Hm, aku ingin kau menemui Ibuku."

"Ice … "

"Aku tahu jika Ayah sudah berpisah dengan Ibu semenjak aku berumur lima tahun. Tapi Ayah, yang kumaksud bukanlah dia … tetapi orang lain."

Sasuke menatap anaknya dengan kedua alis yang terangkat. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk membalas perkataan putranya. Memang benar Sasuke telah berpisah dengan istrinya sejak Ice berumur lima tahun dan pada saat itu Ice masih seorang bocah kecil yang menghabiskan separuh dari hari-harinya bermain di sebuah penitipan anak. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu menahu soal tersebut. Sasuke mengira bahwa 'Istrinya-lah' yang menjaga Ice di rumah. Akan tetapi, wanita itu malah mengurusi pekerjaannya dan menitipkan Ice di tempat penitipan anak tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

"Ingatkan Ayah sekarang berapa umur yang kau genggam, Ice?"

"Empat belas tahun dalam beberapa bulan ke depan,"

Ah Uchiha Sasuke membangun rumah tangga di waktu yang sangat dini. Saat Sasuke masih berumur empat belas tahun, Ayahnya sudah memaksanya untuk menikah dengan salah satu wanita yang telah dipilih oleh Ayahnya. Uchiha Sasuke termasuk orang yang sabar karena rumah tangganya bertahan cukup lama. Siapa yang mengira jika sebuah keluarga yang dibangun tanpa cinta dapat bertahan selama lima tahun penuh. Sasuke bersabar demi putranya dan demi Ayahnya. Meskipun Sasuke sudah menjelaskan kepada Ayahnya bahwa dia bukanlah seorang pria yang akan mencintai seorang wanita. Ya, kedua orang tuanya sudah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah pecinta sesame jenis.

Namun apalah daya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang masih berumur empat belas tahun dan masih menggenggam erat kata "_mematuhi orang tua_" di dalam kedua tangannya. Sasuke tahu bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang berani mengambil resiko seperti Itachi—kakak Sasuke—yang mampu meluluh lantakkan keinginan Ayahnya untuk menikahkannya dengan seorang wanita pilihannya. Sasuke Uchiha harus menegak semua kepahitan karena kebodohannya dan keberaniannya yang—sangat amat—tipis.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tak penting yang ada di dalam kepalanya. "Ice, sebenarnya janji—"

"Aku mengutarakan janji ini pada saat aku masih berada di penitipan anak," ucapnya memutus perkataan Ayahnya. Sasuke hanya memplototi anaknya karena telah berani memotong perkataannya. "dan ya, aku ingin Ayah pergi denganku ke tempat penitipan anak tersebut untuk menemui 'Ibuku'." Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjewer kuping bocah yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Pertama, dia berani membawa namanya dalam sebuah janji bocah ingusan, kedua … berani sekali dia meletakkan kata 'Ibu' seenaknya pada orang lain.

"Kemari, Ice."

Ice mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Ice menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Ayahnya saat Ayahnya menyuruhnya dengan gerakan tangan.

'TLAK'

"Ouch," pekiknya sembari memegangi dahinya yang memerah akibat perbuatan Ayahnya. "Ayah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," ucapnya dengan memasang tampang cemberut.

"Hentikan tampangmu itu. Kau tidak cocok, dasar bocah dan berhenti menggerutu. Ayah tidak melakukannya dengan kuat sekali. Jangan berlebihan."

Ice hanya mampu menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan mematikannya saat melihat seringaian milik Ayahnya yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "Jika Ayah tidak mau ikut denganku aku akan pergi sendiri. Setidaknya jika tidak membawa Ayah aku masih tetap harus menemuinya."

"Siapa 'dia'?"

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa dia 'Ibuku'," ucapnya dengan seringaian tipis. Ice melambaikan tangan ke arah Ayahnya dan berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Ayahnya angkat bicara, "Jam berapa kau akan ke sana?"

Tanpa berbalik untuk menatap Ayahnya, Ice menyeringai lebar sembari berucap, "Aku akan menemuinya seusai makan siang. Karena hanya saat itu 'dia' akan memiliki waktu senggang untukku." Dengan itu Ice meninggalkan Ayahnya yang menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya dengan perlahan dengan tatapan lekat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mengingat adegan dimana Ice menunduk ke arahnya. Ice memiliki postur tubuh anak remaja yang berumur tujuh belas tahun saat dia masih berumur empat belas tahun. Sasuke tidak akan heran jika dalam beberapa bulan ke depan mungkin Ice akan melampaui tinggi badan Ayahnya. "Huh, bocah itu tumbuh terlalu cepat," ujarnya pelan lalu kemudian kembali merapikan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke saat ini tertunduk sembari memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ice sedang memasang tampang datarnya sembari mengelus-elus punggung Ayahnya dengan pelan. Sepertinya itu memang harus dilakukannya karena saat ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah semua salahnya karena tidak memberi penjelasan panjang lebar terhadap tempat tujuannya kepada Sang Ayah. "Ayah, jika kau tidak bisa pergi tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi sendiri," ucapnya memecah keheningan sembari terus mengelus punggung Ayahnya.<p>

"Ice, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau akan membawaku ke luar kota, hah?"

"Kupikir Ayah mengingat tempat penitipanku."

"Bagaimana Ayah bisa mengingatnya jika Ayah bahkan tidak pernah mengantar atau menjemputmu dari tempat penitipan itu, hah?"

"Sudah sana pulang kalau Ayah tidak mau pergi. Aku tahu Ayah memiliki pekerjaan yang penting. Aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi, aku akan baik-baik saja jika hanya pergi beberapa ratus meter dari rumah," ucapnya dengan nada pelan sembari mengambil tas dan jas milik Ayahnya dan menaruhnya tepat di hadapan Ayahnya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata putranya. Namun putranya menyerahkannya sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya menutupi separuh wajahnya sehingga Sasuke tak dapat melihat kedua mata putranya. "Maaf sudah mengganggu harimu," ujarnya saat Sasuke menerima tas dan jas miliknya. Sasuke hanya mampu menatap kepergian putranya dalam diam sembari memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

"Ice … " lirihnya sembari mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Sasuke, meskipun dia tak dapat melihat wajah putranya dengan jelas, dia tahu Ice sedang menangis. Sasuke menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dengan kuat. Dia baru saja menghancurkan kesenangan putranya—lagi.

Tok Tok Tok

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ketukan pintu pada ruang kerjanya. "Masuk," jawabnya singkat.

Seorang pria dengan rambut putih yang mencuat ke atas mendekati Sasuke dengan sebuah amplop di tangannya. Separuh dari bagian mukanya tampak tertutup oleh masker.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?"

Kakashi Hatake, adalah orang kepercayaan Sasuke semenjak Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya dalam urusan perusahaan milik Uchiha. Kakashi tampak menampakkan sebelah matanya yang terlihat membentuk seperti bulan sabit—menandakan dia sedang tersenyum. "Aku barusan melihat Ice. Sepertinya _mood_-nya sedang tidak baik. Aku menyapanya tapi dia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa, menurutku dia satu-satunya Uchiha yang tidak seperti Uchiha lainnya," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan amplop yang digenggamnya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dan mulai membaca surat tersebut.

"Dan juga, Ice sepertinya satu-satunya Uchiha yang memiliki sifat sedikit riang dan dia cukup sering tersenyum. Aku mulai berpikir, darimana dia mendapatkan perilaku tersebut."

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi barusan, Sasuke menurunkan surat yang dibacanya dan menatap Kakashi dengan lekat. "Kautahu Kakashi? Akupun memikirkan hal itu sejak lama. Lima tahun yang kuhabiskan dengan Ibunya dan aku merasa sifat itu tidak berasal dari Ibunya."

"Apa kau tahu seseorang yang mungkin bisa menularkan sifat tersebut selain kau dan Ibunya?" tanya Kakashi sembari mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke—tanpa perlu disuruh.

"Obito cukup berisik tapi dia tidak berada di sini jadi itu tidak mungkin."

Kakashi hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Memang benar bahwa Obito cukup berisik tapi yah seperti kata Sasuke, dia sangat jauh dengan Ice. Ice … sepertinya nama itu semakin bertolak belakang dengan sifat Ice sendiri. "Ayolah kau bisa memikirkannya saat pertemuan ini selesai. Ini pertemuan terakhir sebelum proyek ini benar-benar diluncurkan. Semangatlah Sasuke, kau akan dapat libur panjang setelah ini."

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan mengikuti Kakashi—membiarkan Kakashi membawanya ke tempat pertemuan. Namun hati kecil Sasuke masih berkelana memikirkan wajah Ice saat meninggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke memutuskan akan membicarakannya saat pertemuan ini selesai. Sasuke berjanji ini terakhir kalinya dia menghancurkan kesenangan Ice. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke akan menebus semua kesalahannya setelah pertemuan ini selesai.

* * *

><p>Dua jam telah berlalu semenjak kejadian Ice meninggalkan Ayahnya begitu saja. Ice menyampirkan tas punggungnya dan menghembuskan napas yang beberapa detik lalu sudah ditahannya. Senyuman lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Lima menit yang lalu dia berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di bandara Suna. Yah, penerbangannya dari Konoha berjalan dengan lancar. Meskipun Ice berharap yang berdiri di sebelahnya saat ini adalah Ayahnya dan bukan seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya. Dia tersenyum ke arah Ice, "Mengunjungi teman?" tanyanya dan Ice hanya mengangguk.<p>

Sosok berambut cokelat itu kembali tersenyum lebar dan berbicara panjang lebar, "Pesawatku sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Aku tidak sabar ingin menemui temanku di Konoha. Ah~~ sudah hampir lima tahun dia meninggalkan Suna."

Ice tersenyum lebar menanggapi omongan orang tersebut, "Yeah, aku tahu rasanya seperti apa. Aku juga akan menemui seseorang yang sudah hampir sembilan tahun tidak kutemui."

Sosok tersebut menepuk pundak Ice dengan pelan. "Hahaha, selamat menikmati perjalanan. Semoga pertemuanmu tidak mengecewakan." Dengan itu sosok berambut cokelat itu pergi meninggalkan Ice yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Ice menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding bangunan yang baru saja didatanginya. Semuanya berubah. Tempat penitipan anak tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi, yang ada hanyalah bangunan tinggi pencakar langit—semacam hotel berbintang lima. Ice sudah mencoba menanyakan ke sekitar tentang nasib penitipan tersebut namun yang didapatnya hanyalah beberapa gelengan kepala. Mata kelamnya kemudian menangkap sebuah kios kecil bertuliskan "_Ichiraku_" yang masih cukup diingatnya. Dengan harapan penuh Ice berlari menuju kios tersebut. Matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan saat kedua bola mata kelam itu mengingat wanita yang sering dilihatnya saat 'Ibunya' mengajaknya makan siang setelah jam bermain usai. "Takeuchi! Kakek Takeuchi!" teriaknya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Wanita yang melihat Ice mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung—seakan-akan dia tidak asing dengan wajah tersebut—dan kemudian tersenyum. "Yang kau maksud pasti adalah Ayahku," wanita tersebut tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan ice untuk duduk, "Ayahku ada di dalam, apa perlu aku panggilkan?" Ice menganggukkan kepalnya dengan antusias. Beberapa menit kemudian Ayah wanita tersebut keluar.

"Ada apa anak muda?" tanyanya.

Kedua bola mata kelam Ice berbinar.

"Ka-kakek! Kau masih mengingatku? A-aku Ice, murid Naruto!" ucapnya dengan antusias. Kakek tersebut tampak memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Ice dengan lekat dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali.

"Ah! Kau si bocah pemurung yang selalu menggerutu saat Naruto membawamu ke sini, bukan?" Ice mengangguk dengan cepat. Sangat senang Sang Kakek masih dapat mengingatnya. "Waah, kau sudah sangat besar. Dulu kau masih kecil dan pemurung. Namun, sepertinya kau telah belajar bagaimana caranya tersenyum dengan baik dari Naruto, bukan?"

Ice tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Hmph! Naruto adalah Ibu yang sangat baik dan aku sangat menyayanginya."

Kakek tersebut tersenyum, seakan-akan kejadian di masa lalu terputar kembali di hadapannya. Dimana Ice selalu menganggap bahwa Naruto adalah Ibunya. "Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini, Ice?"

Seketika itu raut wajah ice berubah dan tampak murung. Dia menatap kakek tersebut dengan sedih. "Aku ingin menepati janjiku dengannya, namun aku tidak lagi melihat bangunan tersebut."

Kakek tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan menatap sekelilingnya dan menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Ice. Empat tahun yang lalu bangunan kecil namun penuh dengan tawa anak-anak tersebut masih berdiri kokoh. Namun, kemudian beberapa pengusaha datang dan menyapu rata semua bangunan tersebut. Naruto yang pada saat itu hanya sebagai pekerja hanya mampu menahan air matanya saat melihat bangunan tersebut dilenyapkan dengan alat-alat berat. Selama hampir tujuh tahun bekerja di situ membuat Naruto merasakan tidak ada tempat yang terasa lebih hangat selain tempat tersebut.

Banyak yang tidak setuju dengan hal tersebut, namun apa daya saat pemilik tanah telah menjual tanah tersebut. Setelah kejadian tersebut, Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hingga kedua orang tuanya menemuinya dan memintanya kembali pulang untuk mengurusi masalah bisnis keluarga.

Ice mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Lalu, kemana Naruto pergi?"

"Konoha."

"Apa?!"

"Naruto pulang ke Konoha. Naruto lahir dan besar di sana sebelum akhirnya dia bekerja di Suna. Dia kembali ke Konoha untuk melanjutkan bisnis kedua orang tuanya. Dua tahun yang lalu kami mendapat kabar dari teman dekatnya bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta api. Semenjak itu Naruto harus mengurus penuh persoalan bisnis keluarganya. Dia bahkan tidak sempat kemari selama lima tahun ini."

Ice mencoba menahan air matanya. Selama lima tahun silam Naruto berada satu kota dengannya dan dia tidak tahu-menahu soal itu. Ice menghela napas dengan pelan dan menatap kakek tersebut. "Kakek dan … bibi, terima kasih atas informasinya. Aku harus kembali secepatnya." Ice membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar yang terpampang di bibir milik si kakek dan putrinya. Ice pun membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Aku seperti melihat kepribadian Naruto dalam tubuh bocah itu," lirih kakek tersebut yang ditanggapi dengan anggukkan kecil dari anaknya.

* * *

><p>Naruto merapikan dasinya dan mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia akan menampakkan wajahnya dalam sebuah pertemuan. Selama ini Iruka-lah yang selalu mewakilkannya. Kali ini Iruka telah berhasil membujuknya untuk keluar dari kandangnya. Sebenarnya bukan karena dia tidak ingin mendatangi pertemuan-pertemuan tersebut, namun pekerjaan '<em>lain<em>' miliknya membuatnya merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan gedung berwarna putih tersebut. Naruto dapat melihat pintu menuju ruang pertemuan tersebut.

Rambut pirang dan kedua bola mata berwarna biru miliknya tampak begitu indah dengan paduan _tuxedo_ hitam yang dikenakannya. Beberapa ketukan diberikannya pada pintu tersebut sebelum akhirnya dia menapakkan kakinya pada ruangan bernuansa elegan itu. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya saat semua mata tertuju ke arahnya. "Selamat siang. Saya Namikaze Naruto perwakilan dari Namikaze. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," ucapnya sembari memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Mata biru cerahnya terpaku pada sosok bermata kelam yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan lekat.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan Namikaze," ucap sosok tersebut membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Naruto kemudian ternyum lebar dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang telah disediakan untuknya.

Pertemuan tersebut berjalan lancar sebelum salah satu peserta angkat bicara, "Tuan Namikaze, senang melihatmu dapat hadir dalam pertemuan ini. Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk datang kali ini?" tanya sosok berambut putih dengan kacamata bulat besar.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Umm, sebenarnya aku bekerja di tempat lain dan pekerjaan itu sangat sulit untuk … umm ditinggalkan? Jadi aku mengirim wakilku dalam pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya," jawabnya sedikit tidak yakin. Sungguh, pertanyaan tersebut sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Saya sebagai Uchiha sangat senang dengan kehadiranmu saat ini. Akan tetapi, sepertinya '_pekerjaan_' yang kau sebut barusan seakan-akan lebih penting daripada pertemuan ini, benar?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat melihat raut wajah seorang Namikaze yang nampak tak menyiratkan reaksi, namun Sasuke tahu bahwa dia sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

"Ya, mungkin seperti itu karena aku merasa '_pekerjaan_' itu menyangkut masa depan beberapa orang yang kutangani."

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto membuat seisi ruangan tersebut sedikit tertarik dengan '_pekerjaan_' lain yang disebut-sebut oleh Sang Namikaze tersebut.

"Pekerjaan apa sebenarnya yang kau maksudkan jika saya boleh tahu, Tuan Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke mendapat beberapa anggukan kepala dari beberapa peserta dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Saya bekerja sebagai psikiater anak di salah satu rumah sakit di Konoha."

Beda dengan tanggapan yang diberikan rata-rata pemimpin lainnya dimana tampaknya mereka memasang tampang tidak percaya karena mereka tahu bahwa Namikaze adalah pengusaha yang sangat berhasil, Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti di balik kedua tangannya yang membentuk piramida dan menutupi bibirnya. "Menarik sekali, bukan hanya orangnya. Namun pekerjaannya sangat menarik. Tidak heran dia cukup baik dalam menanggapi pertanyaan," batin Sasuke sembari terus menatap Naruto.

Pandangan Sasuke mengikuti gerak Naruto yang saat itu sudah berdiri dari duduknya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan pertemuan ini lebih cepat. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan, permisi." Dengan itu Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Selang beberapa menit, beberapa peserta lainnya juga mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menyisakan Sasuke dan Kakashi yang sedang saling pandang.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke saat merasakan tatapan Kakashi tak lepas dari dirinya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan melemaskan otot-ototnya. Duduk selama kurang lebih dua jam membuatnya sangat lelah. Tapi sepertinya semua itu setimpal dengan sebuah objek yang dapat diperhatikannya selama pertemuan berlangsung … ya, Naruto Namikaze.

"Kau melihatnya seperti kucing yang melihat tikus di hadapannya," ucap Kakashi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan menatap kakashi dengan lekat, seringaian itu kembali tertempel di bibir merahnya. "Bagaimana jika seorang Uchiha adalah Snowbell yang baik hati dan mungkin dia akan membantu tikus tersebut dengan senang hati."

* * *

><p>Ice mencoba mengatur napasnya dan mencoba menekan tombol <em>lift<em> dengan tidak sabar, "Cepatlah, kumohon aku harus menemui Ayah," ucapnya sembari bergerak dengan gelisah. Ice menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat pria berambut pirang keluar melalui _lift_ di sisi lain ruangan tersebut. Matanya memicing tajam memperhatikan sosok tersebut. Dengan cepat dia bergegas untuk mengejar sosok tersebut namun belum sempat dia mendekatinya, sesosok pria berambut cokelat menghampiri pria berambut pirang tersebut dan menariknya untuk memasuki mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan gedung tersebut. Saat Ice berdiri di depan pintu besar tersebut yang dilihatnya hanyalah sosok berambut cokelat. Sepertinya pria pirang itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

Ice memicingkan matanya saat mengenali sosok berambut cokelat tersebut, matanya membulat sempurna saat mampu mengenali orang itu. Orang yang menyapanya di bandara Suna tadi. "Hei!" teriaknya sembari melambaikan tangannya. Sosok berambut cokelat tersebut berbalik dan memasang tampang kaget saat melihat Ice. "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan temanmu?" teriak Ice dari pintu tersebut.

"Tentu saja, dalam beberapa menit kami akan bermain bersama. Kenapa kau cepat sekali kembali?"

Ice tersenyum sedih, "Ah, aku ada urusan jadi harus pergi. Sampai ketemu lagi," ucapnya sembari pergi meninggalkan pintu tersebut.

"Bocah yang aneh," lirih pria berambut cokelat tersebut yang bernama Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi kemudi dan menggunakan sabuk pengamannya.

"Ya, aku sudah menyelesaikan pertemuanku, hmm terima kasih Iruka." Naruto mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celananya. "Ada apa, Kiba?"

Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya bertemu seorang bocah yang baru saja aku temui di bandara Suna tadi siang, namun baru saja dia ada di depan pintu gedung ini. Aneh, dia cepat sekali perginya."

"Seorang bocah?"

"Ya, bocah tinggi, berambut hitam mata hitam, kulit putih. Dia sangat tampan, ah … aku lupa, ketika dia tersenyum lebar … umm senyumnya mirip denganmu, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Bayangan seorang bocah berumur lima tahun terlintas dalam pikirannya. Rambut hitam, bola mata hitam, kulit putih … mungkin jika dia sudah besar akan mirip dengan yang kiba deskripsikan barusan. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Sudah hampir sembilan tahun dia tidak melihat bocah tersebut. Setelah kejadian dimana bocah itu pulang lebih awal dan setelah itu dia tidak pernah kembali lagi. Naruto masih mengingat dengan jelas kata-kata anak tersebut tepat sehari sebelum kepergiannya. Dia berjanji akan membawa Ayahnya ke tempat itu.

Naruto tersenyum saat mengingat hal tersebut. Bocah itu tidak pernah sekalipun dijemput oleh orang tuanya. Oleh sebab itu ketika Naruto menanyakan soal kedua orang tuanya dia berjanji akan membawa Ayahnya. Bocah itu pernah memberitahu Naruto bahwa dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ibunya karena urusan pekerjaan Ibunya. Saat malam dia hanya bermain dengan Ayahnya.

"_Naruto? Apa aku tahu orang seperti apa Ibu itu?"_

"_Seorang ibu adalah orang yang akan selalu menemanimu saat kau sedih maupun senang. Ibu akan selalu menjagamu saat tidur dan menemanimu saat makan. Ibu juga akan selalu membacakan cerita untukmu. Ada apa, Ice?"_

"_Kalau begitu Naru adalah ibu Ice! Karena Naru selalu ada untuk Ice!"_

"Ice … " lirih Naruto sembari menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ice adalah anak yang pintar untuk ukuran bocah seumurannya. Dia sudah dapat berbicara dengan benar. Naruto sangat merindukannya. Karena Ice adalah satu-satunya anak yang pulang lebih lama dari anak yang lain. Ice mengatakan bahwa Ibunya sering sibuk sehingga lupa untuk menjemputnya. Alhasil dia selalu dijemput dengan salah satu pelayan rumahnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Hm? Tidak, aku hanya mengingat masa lalu yang manis. Ayo cepat pergi, sebentar lagi pasienku akan datang, Kiba."

Kiba mengangkat jempolnya dan segera menjalankan mobil tersebut. Meninggalkan Naruto bermain-main dengan kenangan indahnya.

* * *

><p>Ice menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Keinginannya untuk bertemu Naruto membuatnya berhalusinasi. Tidak mungkin Naruto berada di kantor Ayahnya. Yang benar saja!<p>

Melihat pintu menuju ruangan pertemuan tertutup, Ice melongos masuk tanpa berniat mengetuk pintu tersebut. Sasuke yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Kakashi membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat Ice menatapnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Kau, darimana saja kau?"

"Ayah, aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Di-dia … dia sudah tidak ada di sana. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa dia pindah ke Konoha semenjak lima tahun lalu, Ayah ak—"

"Hei, tenanglah. Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu dan ceritakan dengan jelas," ucap Sasuke sembari menarik putranya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kakashi tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke. Hanya satu orang yang mampu membuatnya menjadi lembut seperti ini. Ice, cuma Ice yang bisa melakukannya. Sasuke menghela napas saat Ice hanya memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sembari sesekali terisak. "Kakashi, siapkan mobil. Ice, kau bisa berdiri? Kita pulang dan kau ceritakan semuanya dengan Ayah, oke?" Saat Ice menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, Sasuke menariknya untuk berjalan dan mengikutinya.

Saat sampai di rumah Sasuke menyuruh Ice untuk mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Namun Sasuke mengernyit heran saat melihat Ice berpakaian rapi. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan buku yang dibacanya ke pangkuannya.

"Aku akan ke mini market sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubeli. Ayah tunggulah di sini, sepulang dari pergi belanja aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Dah, Ayah!"

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali membaca bukunya. Sebaiknya dia tidak perlu terlalu menekan Ice untuk menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

Ice memegang kepalanya dengan kesal saat menatap susunan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Dua orang di sebelahnya tak membuat kesalnya hilang. Ice mendecih kesal saat dua orang tersebut kembali meributkan tentang "_Ramen_" mana yang lebih baik dan yang mana yang tidak perlu dibeli. Ice memalingkan kepalanya ke arah kedua orang tersebut dengan kesal. "Bisakah kalian berdua di-kau! Kau pria yang di bandara tadi!"

Kiba yang merasa terpanggil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ice. "Ah! Kita ketemu lagi! Naruto berbaliklah, ini bocah yang kuceritakan padamu di mobill tadi siang!"

"Naruto?" batin Ice sembari merasakan degupan jantungnya semakin tak karuan. Kedua mata kelam itu membulat sempurna saat Naruto membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Naruto!" teriaknya sembari memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Tak memedulikan tatapan orang di sekitarnya.

"Kau?"

"Ice! Naruto ini aku Ice!" ucapnya sembari memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Tubuh Naruto mematung di tempat mendengar perkataan tersebut. "I-Ice? Kau Ice?" Naruto merasakan sosok yang berada dipelukannya mengangguk lemah. Kiba tersenyum tipis melihat hal tersebut. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto menceritakan tentang Ice pada Kiba. "Hei? Kau menangis?" tanya Naruto saat merasakan bajunya basah. "Ice? Hei kau serius menangis? Dimana bocah yang selalu tegar dulu, huh?" Naruto menggodanya sembari mengelus punggung Ice dengan pelan.

"Di-diam," lirihnya sembari memeluk Naruto semakin erat.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan bocah tersebut memeluknya. "Hei, begitukah caramu berbicara dengan Mommy?"

Kiba terkekeh saat mendengar omongan Naruto. Mendengar tawa kecil Kiba membuat Ice melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "Diam kau paman guguk," ucapnya di sela-sela sesegukannya.

"Hei kau! Dasar bocah berani sekali kau mengataiku, cih baru saja aku ingin memutuskan kalau kau bocah yang manis. _Nope_, kau bahkan jauh dari kata manis!"

"Hei paman, aku empat belas tahun dan bukan seorang bocah!"

Naruto hanya mampu tertawa nyaring melihat adegan di hadapannya. Kiba dengan muka merahnya karena kebanyakan teriak dan Ice dengan mata merahnya, kebanyakan nangis. Naruto ingin rasanya menangis, namun tidak di depan Ice. Ini adalah hari bahagia dan dia tidak akan mengacaukannya hanya karena dia bertemu dengan bocah yang sudah dianggapnya seperti putranya sendiri.

"Naruto."

Naruto tertawa saat mendengar Ice memanggilnya dengan namanya. Naruto baru sadar sedari awal ice masih menggunakan namanya. "Hmm, _no_. Bukan itu panggilanku dari bocah kecil yang selalu mengikutiku dulu. Aku tidak akan menjawab sampai kau mengatakan kata kuncinya dengan benar." Naruto menyeringai saat melihat wajah Ice memerah sempurna.

"M-Mom."

-hening-

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Ice dengan kuat, "_That's my baby_!"

Setelah adegan haru tersebut, Kiba mengajak Naruto dan Ice untuk minum di sebuah café kecil yang tidak jauh dari mini market tersebut. Sedang asik berbincang satu sama lain, tiba-tiba ponsel ice berbunyi. Kedua alisnya mengerut saat melihat jam yang ada di layar ponselnya. Dia sudah menghabiskan hampir dua jam bersama Naruto dan Kiba. Terang saja Ayahnya meneleponnya. "Ya, Ayah?" jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis. Naruto terus saja memperhatikan Ice. Baru kali dia mendengar Ice berbicara dengan Ayahnya. Setelah Ice mematikan ponselnya, matanya tampak berbinar-binar. "Ini masih jam tujuh malam. Aku sudah memberitahukan Ayah bahwa kalian akan mampir sebentar?"

Naruto dan Kiba saling tatap sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Bagi Naruto, ini adalah suatu keajaiban. Ice akan membawanya ke rumahnya dan tentu saja dia akan bertemu dengan orang tua Ice. Beberapa menit lagi sebelum Ice menepati janjinya. Naruto tersenyum memikirkan hal tersebut. Janji yang selama hampir sembilan tahun kini dapat ditepati. Entah kenapa, Naruto sangat antusias untuk bertemu kedua orang tua Ice.

* * *

><p>Naruto menggosokkan kedua tangannya saat berdiri tepat di depan rumah Ice. "Ya, Tuhan. Rumahnya hanya beberapa blok dari apartemenku tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya," batinnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Teriakan Ice membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya.<p>

"Ayah, aku pulang!"

Tak lama kemudian suara kunci yang diputar dapat terdengar dan pintu yang cukup besar tersebut terbuka lebar. Menampakkan seorang Sasuke uchiha sedang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut dengan tatapan datarnya. Namun seketika itu seringaian tipis terukir di bibirnya saat melihat sosok yang berada di belakang putranya.

"Uchiha!" teriak Naruto terkejut.

"Hn, bodoh. Ini sudah malam, bisa kau pelankan suaramu?"

Muka Naruto memerah mendengar kata-kata tersebut meluncur manis dari bibir Sang Uchiha.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal sembari mencoba menetralisir kemarahannya. Setelah adegan teriak meneriaki di depan pintu tadi, akhirnya Sasuke mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan secangkir teh masing-masing di hadapan mereka. Kakashi yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya melihat wajah Naruto. Benar kata Iruka. Naruto saat di luar pekerjaan adalah seorang anak muda yang manis dan terihat seperti anak-anak di balik umurnya yang sudah mencapai 25 tahun tersebut. Kakashi dan Iruka sudah mengenal satu sama lain cukup lama. Bahkan mereka sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar 'teman'.

"Jadi, kau adalah orang yang ingin ditemui putraku sampai-sampai dia meninggalkanku begitu saja? Untukmu?"

"Hei kau! Kau tahu kau terdengar seperti merendahkaku!"

"Memang seperti itu, bodoh," jawab Sasuke santai membuat kepala Naruto ingin meledak rasanya.

"Gaaah! Kau memang brengsek!"

"Mom, _language_."

Ah Sasuke baru ingat kalau Ice selalu mengatakan bahwa orang itu adalah 'Ibunya'. _Well_, sepertinya Sasuke tidak keberatan jika Naruto menjadi Ibu dari Ice. Kalau bisa secepatnya. Sasuuke menyeringai melihat wajah Naruto yang masih menyiratkan kekesalan. Sasuke berandai-andai seberapa erat hubungan mereka karena Ice dengan santainya dan tanpa merasa aneh sedikitpun memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan '_Mom_' dan begitu juga dengan Naruto yang nampak biasa saja dengan panggilan tersebut.

Lelah dengan pertengkaran tersebut, Kiba menarik Ice. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dengan Ice dan Kakashi. Berbincanglah selayaknya pengasuh dan orang tua." Dengan begitu Kiba menghilang ke dapur bersama Ice dan Kakashi yang ikut ditariknya dengan paksa.

"_Well_?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan yang melanda setelah kepergian ketiga orang tersebut.

"Hm?" Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya tidak sadar jika wajah Sasuke sudah berada beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Sasuke sedang mengamati wajah Naruto denggan dekat. "Apa?" tanyanya saat sadar akan kedekatan wajah Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak terintimidasi dengan kelancangan Sasuke menginvasi area privasinya.

"Barapa umurmu?" tanya Sasuke kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

"25."

"Terlihat seperti 17 untukku. Apa kau yakin kau tidak mencuri umur agar kau bisa bekerja sebagai psikiater?"

"Hei! Kau perlu melihat tanda pengenalku? Enak saja! Gaaah aku tidak bisa tenang berada di dekatmu, _ass_!"

"Jadi kau pengasuh Ice sewaktu di Suna? Apa yang terjadi sehingga kau kemari?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu menjadi urusanku karena kau yang membuat Ice galau selama beberapa tahun ini. Ah aku baru ingat jika Ice berbeda dengan Uchiha lainnya. Dia sedikit berisik, mungkin selama bersamamu, penyakit berisikmu itu tertular kepadanya."

"Heii! Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena dia mengerti bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan bukan seperti dirimu yang memasang tampang datar, kau pikir kau hantu, hah? Kau hanya bisa menyeringai dan mengejek kesalahan seseorang!" kedutan-kedutan marah memenuhi dahi Naruto saat yang didapatnya hanya tatapan mengejek dari Sasuke. Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke dan dari tatapannya sepertinya dia masih menunggu jawaban Naruto. Naruto menghela napas lelah dan menegakkan tubuhny. "Tempat itu, tanahnya dijual dan bangunannya diluluh lantakkan. Tepat dua tahun setelah kepergian Ice. Setelah itu aku kembali ke Konoha atas permintaan kedua orang tuaku dan yah seperti yang kau tahu aku bekerja dan hidup sampai sekarang. Yang aku herankan, tempat tinggalmu dan apartemenku sangat dekat namun, aku tidak pernah menemui Ice sekalipun. Selama lima tahun aku tinggal di sini."

"Karena dia tidak mau keluar."

"Apa?"

"Semenjak dia berhenti datang ke penitipan itu, Ice menjadi sering diam dari biasanya. Perpisahanku dengan Ibunya menambah parah hal tersebut."

"Kau berpisah?"

"Ya, meskipun Ice tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ibunya, sebagai seorang psikiater anak kau pasti tahu seberapa besar pentingnya sosok seorang Ibu, bukan?" Narito mengangguk dan Sasuke melanjutkan omongannya, "Selama ini dia belajar di rumah. Dia memiliki guru pribadi. Aku sangat terkejut dua hari yang lalu dia menemuiku dan memintaku untuk datang dengannya karena dia ingin memenuhi janjinya dengan seseorang. Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. "Hari itu aku bertanya kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat orang tua Ice datang untuk menjemputnya, dan Ice berjanji dia akan membawa Ayahnya untuk menemuiku agar aku bisa melihat kalian menggambar bersama. Kau bilang dua hari yang lalu?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyamankan dirinya pada sofa tersebut. "Ya, kau tahu sesuatu dengan hal tersebut?"

"Ulang tahunku."

"Huh?"

"Dua hari yang lalu adalah ulang tahunku. Sebenarnya itu bukan janji, akan tetapi dia ingin membuatnya menjadi kado ulang tahunku. Ice anak yang baik dan cerdas. Terkadang aku merasa sedih melihatnya harus berada di luar rumah hingga selarut itu. Aku pikir orang tua Ice … sangat kejam karena membiarkannya di penitipan sampai larut malam."

"Aku tidak tahu soal penitipan. Aku selalu mengira bahwa Ibunya yang menjaganya di rumah. Sampai suatu saat aku pulang lebih awal dan tidak melihat Ice di rumah. Semenjak itu aku sudah tidak pernah memper—"

"Bagaimana kau bisa baru mengetahuinya setelah dia hampir setahun di tempat itu, hah?!" Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya. Berusaha mencoba berbicara sepelan mungkin namun meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia sangat marah. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar dia tidak menangis saat melihat anak lain dijemput kedua orang tuanya, hah? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk menyentuhnya karena di saat-saat seperti itu dia terlihat rapuh. Dimana saat aku memeluknya dengan erat dia terus berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Uchiha? Kau benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya?"

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mendengar setelah sekian lama tentang betapa rapuhnya Ice dari mulut orang lain dan bukan melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri membuat dadanya Sesak. Meskipun Ice masih bisa tertawa dan tersenyum lebar, Sasuke tahu semua itu hanya cara agar dia bisa tegar layaknya seorang Uchiha. Pagi itu, dimana Sasuke melihat mata Ice yang memerah saat meninggalkannya, sangat menyakitkan. Pagi dimana Sasuke kembali menolak kebahagiaannya. Milik putranya sendiri. Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya saat mendengar isak kecil dari hadapannya.

Naruto sedang menangis.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke melemah. Sasuke tahu, ada orang yang bahkan lebih menderita daripada dirinya. Yang setiap hari melihat putranya semakin lama semakin rapuh. Orang yang juga berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya demi terihat tegar di hadapan putranya karena dia adalah sosok yang harus mengajarkannya kebahagiaan dan bukan kesedihan. Orang yang dipisahkan begitu saja dengan keegoisan Sasuke dengan menghentikan kedatangan Ice ke penitipan tersebut tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal ataupun pelukan hangat.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Kedua tangannya meraih tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Maaf, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya dan terima kasih sudah mengajarkan Ice untuk tersenyum."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan sembari terus menangis. Tidak percaya dengan kemampuannya berbicara saat dia menangis seperti ini. Air mata yang selama ini ditahannya tumpah begitu saja. Tak peduli dengan baju Sasuke yang sudah basah dengan air matanya.

Kakashi yang melihat adegan tersebut dari ambang pintu dapur hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mengeluarkan kata 'Maaf' pada orang yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya akan ada satu orang lagi yang mampu membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi dirinya.

* * *

><p><strong>BERSAMBUNG<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_ Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfiksi ini akan berisi semua hal-hal yang berada di bawah aturan Rate-M sebuah fanfiksi pada umumnya**

**Berkisahkan tentang Sasuke Uchiha dengan Uzumaki Naruto**

**Menandakan bahwa fanfiksi ini berisi tentang hubungan sesame jenis _MALE_ X _MALE_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meet My Moom<em>**

Naruto memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan saat kedua netra birunya menatap dua orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Semenjak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, hal ini menjadi rutinitas baru _duo_ Uchiha yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di hadapan Naruto. Setelah adegan 'tumpahnya air mata' pada malam itu, Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk menginap di rumahnya untuk semalam saja dengan embel-embel Sasuke, 'semua ini demi Ice' dan tentu saja Naruto langsung menyetujuinya.

Naruto tidak merasa keberatan sedikitpun karena malam itu dihabiskannya dengan mendengarkan semua cerita Ice dan tentu saja ditemani Sasuke yang kembali mengeluarkan embel-embel 'takut Naruto membawa kabur Ice' yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Naruto yang memutar kedua netranya dengan bosan. Sepertinya Sasuke menggunakan Ice sebagai alat untuk membuatnya agar dapat terus dekat dengan Naruto.

"Pulang." Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengusir kedua orang tersebut yang saat ini malah sibuk dengan cemilan yang ada di hadapan mereka—tentu saja setelah keduanya memaksa Naruto untuk menyediakan mereka cemilan. "Hei, jangan jadikan tempat kerjaku café!" bentak Naruto membuat Ice tersentak kaget dan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"A-Apa Mom tidak kangen denganku?" tanya Ice yang memasang tampang sedihnya—mencoba menarik rasa iba Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya memplototi Ice sembari menggulung kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Oke, oke aku akan pergi sekolah." Ice memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Ice tahu Naruto tidak akan segan-segan memukul kepalanya dengan kertas itu.

Ice masih mengingat dengan jelas waktu di penitipan Naruto sering melakukan itu jika Ice melakukan kesalahan atau tidak mengindahkan ajakan temannya. Tepat seminggu yang lalu Ice meminta Sasuke untuk mendaftarkannya di sekolah normal. Sekolah dimana dia akan berbaur dengan orang-orang baru dan tentu saja hal itu ditanggapi Sasuke dengan antusias—senang karena putranya memiliki keinginan yang bagus.

"Dan kau!" teriak Naruto tunjuknya ke arah Sasuke dengan kedutan di dahinya—sementara yang ditunjuk hanya sibuk menyesap kopinya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau mengantarkan putramu?"

"Ice, sudah besar. Dia bisa pergi sendiri."

Ice yang mendengar ucapan Ayahnya mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyuman lebarnya. Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat Sasuke mengedipkan matanya ke arah Ice. Naruto kembali memijat keningnya dengan hembusan napas prustasinya. Kepalanya terangkat saat menyadari Ice sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Hm?" Naruto tersenyum tipis saat Ice menunjuk keningnya. "Kau yakin? Bukankah kau sudah besar?"

"Ah~ ayolah satu kecupan di dahiku setiap harinya dari seorang ibu tidak akan membuatku menyusut menjadi bocah berumur lima tahun," ucap Ice sembari menggerakkan kedua alisnya. Naruto sempat sengaja menginjak sepatu Ice—sempat membuat Ice mengangkat kakinya dengan kaget—dan dengan pelan mengecup kening Ice. "Selamat bersenang-senang." Ice melambaikan tangannya dan kedua mata kelam itu sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Dan …

Sasuke sangat membenci tatapan mengejek itu. Mendengar Ice terkekeh kecil Sasuke hanya memplototinya—menyuruh Ice untuk cepat pergi sekolah.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening semenjak kepergian Ice. Sasuke yang sok sibuk dengan kopinya dan Naruto yang masih kesal karena pagi indahnya telah diganggu dengan dua kepala hitam itu. "Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"…"

"Teme!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat merasakan Naruto sudah berada pada batasnya. Cangkir yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya diletakkan di depannya. "Hm?" tanggapnya dengan tidak sopan setelah mengabaikan Naruto berkali-kali. "Ow, sakit, Dobe!" ucapnya kesal saat Naruto memukul kepalanya dengan kertas gulung tebal yang ada di tangannya.

"Itu balasan karena kau tak menanggapiku."

"Hm? Jadi kau lebih senang jika aku memperhatikanmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Coba katakan perhatian seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hei! Kau memancingku!"

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar teriakan kecil Naruto. Entah kenapa membuat kesal Naruto menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan baginya dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah bosan melakukannya. "Baiklah aku akan pergi," ucap Sasuke sembari mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung. "Sasuke, pintu keluarnya di sebelah sana." Tunjuk Naruto saat mendapati Sasuke tak mengindahkan omongannya dan malah terus berjalan mendekatinya hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto yang sedang duduk. "Sasuke?"

"Ice mendapatkannya saat mau pergi tadi, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian tipis yang terukir di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke memegang kepalanya dengan pelan, desisan pelan meluncur manis dari bibirnya. Kakashi yang melihat hal tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sembari berjalan mendekati Sasuke, Kakashi kemudian menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang harus Sasuke setujui. "Ada apa dengan dahimu?" tanya Kakashi dengan heran.<p>

"Nasib berhadapan dengan ibu-ibu," ucapnya sembari mendengus kesal. Ingatannya kembali pada saat Naruto memukulnya dengan gulungan kertas tadi pagi. Seringaian tipis terukir di bibirnya. Sasuke masih dapat dengan jelas mengingat rona merah di kedua pipi Naruto. Informasi yang baru saja diberikan oleh salah satu temannya yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Naruto membuat seringaiannya semakin lebar. Satu hal yang membuat mata Sasuke menyiratkan kebahagian … Naruto adalah seorang '_gay_'.

_Well_, bukankah hal itu akan membuat rencananya menjadi lebih mudah dua langkah? Pertama dengan adanya Ice dan Naruto seorang '_gay_'. Sasuke yang menyeringai lebar membuat Kakashi yang duduk di hadapannya bergidik. Satu hal yang Kakashi tahu, seringaian Sasuke bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

Setelah beberapa jam berkutat untuk membaca dan menyetujui semua berkas-berkas yang Kakashi bawa, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Matanya melirik pada jam tangannya yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sebentar lagi Naruto akan pulang," batinnya sembari merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Sasuke yang mengetahui jadwal-jadwal keseharian Naruto bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan. Apa gunanya memiliki teman yang bekerja di sana jika dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang jadwal Naruto.

Sasuke tahu mulai dari hari kerja Naruto, hari liburnya, kapan Naruto tidak menerima pasien dan sebaliknya, bahkan Sasuke mengetahui semua pasien Naruto dan kapan saja Naruto mengadakan pertemuan dengan pasien-pasiennya. Katakanlah Sasuke seorang penguntit kecil. Entah kenapa pria berambut pirang dengan netra biru cerah itu sangat memikat hati Sasuke. Secara fisik dan nonfisik.

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya saat mendapati Ice sedang berdiri di depan gedung tempatnya bekerja. Ice yang melihat kehadiran Ayahnya segera menghampirinya—raut wajah kelelahan tampak melekat di wajah Ice. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke saat Ice menguap tepat di hadapan Ayahnya. "Tidak salah lagi, kelakuan sembrononya ini memang milik Naruto," batin Sasuke sembari mengacak rambut Ice dengan pelan. "Kau ingin menemui Ibumu?" tanya Sasuke. Saat Ice hanya menggelangkan kepalanya, Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Mommy tadi menjemputku di sekolah dan baru saja sepuluh menit yang lalu dia pergi."

'TWITCH'

Sasuke menatap kesal entah ke siapa. Sepertinya Naruto sengaja melakukannya agar dirinya dapat menghindari Sasuke. Usahanya untuk pulang lebih awal sepertinya sia-sia saja. Sasuke kemudian memutuskan untuk membawa Ice pulang. Sepertinya dirinya juga memerlukan istirahat seperti Ice.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya dengan pelan. Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Matanya menatap pakaian Naruto dengan lekat—sepertinya Naruto baru saja pulang kerja. "Apa yang kau mau, Rubah?"<p>

"Kembalikan jadwalku. Aku tahu kau yang mengambilnya karena hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu letaknya di dalam ruangan pribadiku."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Shikamaru menguap lebar sembari mengucapkan kata 'merepotkan' dengan pelan namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Naruto. Kedua mata kuacinya kembali menatap Naruto yang saat ini sedang menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal. "Dasar bocah," ucapnya sembari menyeringai kecil dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Hei! Jadwalku!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada saat Shikamaru meninggalkannya untuk sementara.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru muncul dengan muka 'sedikit' merasa bersalah. "Err, Naruto …"

"Mana jadwalku?"

"Sudah kuberikan pada Sasuke."

…

…

"Gaaah! Dasar kau rusa bodoh! Pantas saja aku bingung kenapa tampaknya dia bisa membaca saat-saat dimana aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan! Ternyata ini perbuatanmu!"

Shikamaru memundurkan wajahnya dan menutup sebelah matanya—menunggu pukulan dari Naruto. Namun Shikamaru tidak merasakan apa-apa pada kepalanya. Kembali ditatapnya pria rubah itu dengan lekat. "Na-Naruto kau kenapa?" tanyanya saat melihat wajah Naruto tampak ingin menangis.

"Gaah! Aku kira si Teme itu benar-benar bisa membaca waktu luangku! Ternyata dia punya jadwalku, cih dasar brengsek," ucap Naruto kesal sembari mendecih. "Hampir saja membuatku senang," lirihnya pelan sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ah, kau kecewa ya?"

"Tentu sa-hei! Ssshhh Shika jangan katakan apapun padanya kumohon," mohon Naruto sembari mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menutup kedua matanya sembari menghadapi Shikamaru. Kemudian sebelah matanya terbuka. Melihat Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan Naruto bernapas lega.

"Kau menyukainya, 'kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru yang blak-blakan seperti itu membuat kedua pipi Naruto menghangat. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Tangan Shikamaru tergerak untuk mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan pelan. "Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis sembari menarik tangannya dari rambut Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikannya senyuman lima jari. Setelah obrolan yang cukup lama itu akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

* * *

><p>Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di dalam ruang kerjanya. Sesampainya di rumah dia tidak bisa langsung bersantai. Naruto masih harus membuat laporan pasiennya untuk disampaikan pada kepala rumah sakit. Belum lagi surat-surat dari perusahaan yang membutuhkan perhatiannya. Naruto melemaskan badannya saat matanya menatap jam yang terpampang di dinding tak jauh darinya. "Sudah selarut ini," lirihnya saat menatap jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menaruh kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya. Helaan napas lelah dapat terdengar jelas dalam ruangan yang sunyi tersebut.<p>

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel Naruto berbunyi membuat Naruto menggerutu kesal. Siapa yang menghubunginya selarut ini. Tanpa berusaha untuk melihat nama peneleponnya Naruto menjawab ponselnya. "Halo?"

"_Kau belum tidur, Dobe?"_

Mendengar suara Sasuke di ujung sana membuat Naruto langsung sadar dari kantuknya. "Sa-Sasuke?"

Naruto dapat merasakan Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya menyebutkan nama Sasuke dengan gagap. _"Hm, kau kedengarannya terkejut."_

Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan menatap kesal ke arah ponselnya.

"_Aku tahu kau kesal karena aku menghubungimu selarut ini."_

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto berusaha terdengar biasa saja. Dalam hati, Naruto sangat senang Sasuke menghubunginya. Entah kenapa mendengar suara Sasuke membuat kedua matanya segar kembali. Mungkin ini semua karena Sasuke terlalu sering datang mengunjunginya di tempat kerjanya. Naruto menghela napas. Sasuke benar-benar mengacaukan otaknya.

"_Saat jam makan siang besok, kau ada janji?"_

Naruto tampak diam sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Dobe, aku tidak dapat melihatmu mengangguk atau menggeleng. Jadi sebaikanya kau menjawabku."_

"E-Ehem sepertinya tidak. Ada apa?" Naruto sedikit kesal karena sepertinya Sasuke dapat menebak apa yang dikerjakannya.

"_Baguslah. Aku tunggu kau di café depan rumah sakit Konoha."_

Kembali. Naruto hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak percaya dengan suaranya sendiri. Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak kegirangan.

"_Dobe?"_ tanya Sasuke saat tak mendapat respon dari Naruto.

"Y-Ya?"

"_Tidurlah, ini sudah larut."_

Dengan ucapan terakhir itu Sasuke memutuskan teleponnya membiarkan Naruto berkutat dalam pikirannya. Naruto tak dapat menahan senyuman yang perlahan-lahan merangkak ke wajahnya. Entah kenapa Naruto sudah tidak merasa ingin tidur lagi.

.

.

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Naruto tak menolak ajakannya. Dengan perlahan diletakkannya ponsel itu di atas meja kecil tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sasuke merebahkan badannya pada ranjang besar dan empuk miliknya. Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak mata pucat itu menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata kelam di baliknya. Sasuke pun tertidur pulas.

* * *

><p>Naruto menggigit jempolnya dengan kuat. Saat ini Ice sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto memberitahukan tentang hal semalam kepada Ice. Sebelumnya Naruto sudah memarahi Ice karena sudah berani membolos. Naruto sendiri harus kembali memberikan gulungan kertas ke kepala Ice setelah mendengar alasan Ice yang mengatakan gurunya membosankan dan teman sebangkunya tidak masuk.<p>

"Mom, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau jalan dengan Ayah. Berhentilah bersikap segugup itu." Ice terkekeh kecil saat Naruto menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan kasar.

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya tanpa dirimu," ucap Naruto sembari mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Tentu saja Mommy merasa gugup!" ucapnya sehingga membuat Ice tertawa nyaring. Ice sudah mengetahui tentang kedua 'orang tuanya' yang terlihat benar-benar menginginkan satu sama lain namun masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Seolah-olah mereka hanya membutuhkan sebuah pertemanan dan tidak lebih. "Sudah waktunya, Mom. Pergilah, Ayah tidak suka menunggu." Ice tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto menatap Ice dengan lekat.

"Kiba akan menjemputku. Dia mengatakan akan mengajakku untuk mencoba _game_ baru miliknya. Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sembari memberikan jempol kepada Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengangguk dan meninggalkan Ice dengan lambaian tangan.

.

.

Sasuke yang melihat kepala pirang dari kejauhan menyeringai tipis. Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke merasa terangsang … Naruto masih mengenakan seragam putih dokternya. Entah kenapa hal tersebut menambahkan nilai plus dalam penampilan si pria pirang. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat Naruto menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di hadapannya. "Hai," sapa Naruto saat matanya menatap kedua bola mata kelam itu. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Dobe?"

"H-Huh?"

"Kau gugup," ucap Sasuke membuat kedua pipi Naruto memerah. "Apa ini pertama kalinya seorang pria mengajakmu kencan?"

"Te-Teme!" Naruto menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menghalangi Sasuke untuk melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mampu tertawa kecil. Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Jangan menutupinya. Kau kelihatan sangat lucu."

Mendengar omongan Sasuke, muka Naruto menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggodanya sampai sini sebelum akhirnya dia menyodorkan buku menu ke arah Naruto. "Kau pasti lapar. Hari ini jadwalmu padat sekali, 'kan? Kau terlihat seperti orang demam," ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ini semua salahmu dan berhenti menyuruh Shika mencuri jadwalku."

"Ah jadi kau sudah tahu?"

"Umm."

"Kau terdengar kecewa."

Naruto segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Berusaha untuk mengatakan tidak kepada Sasuke. "Lucu sekali," batin Sasuke sembari terus memperhatikan tingkah Naruto. Akhirnya Sasuke memanggil pelayan yang ada dan memberitahukan apa yang ingin mereka pesan.

.

.

Sementara itu di pojok café tersebut tampak Kiba dan Ice sedang menundukkan kepalanya sembari mencoba menyesap minumannya. Mereka mengambil tempat yang sangat strategis. Naruto dan Sasuke mungkin tidak dapat melihat mereka karena terlindung pilar, namun mereka berdua dapat dengan jelas melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. Kiba tersentak kaget saat Kakashi membersihkan tenggorokannya.

Sepertinya karena Ice dan Kiba terlalu asik memantau, mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada orang ketiga yang duduk bersama mereka pada saat itu. Kiba dan Ice sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Kakashi berada di kursi itu dari awal. Ice hanya tertawa kecil saat Kakashi memplototinya. "Ah Mommy tampan sekali dengan jubah dokternya itu. Ayah pasti kewalahan menjaga adiknya untuk tetap tertidur."

'PLAK'

Ice memekik pelan saat Kakashi memukul kepalanya dengan kuat. Kiba hanya mengacungkan jempolnya—tanda dia setuju dengan komentar Ice. "Ah sakit sekali," desis Ice saat merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut. "Lama sekali reaksinya," tambah Ice sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Kiba, Ice."

"Hei!"

"Shushh!" Ice dan Kakashi bersamaan menutup mulut Kiba saat teriakan Kiba terlalu nyaring. "Nanti kita ketahuan, paman guguk!" Kiba hanya menginjak kaki Ice yang berada di bawah meja dengan kuat sehingga Ice kembali menatapnya dengan kesal.

* * *

><p>Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan lekat. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari meletakkan cangkirnya.<p>

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Kiba. Tapi tadi Ice mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi dengan Kiba, umm berarti tidak mungkin."

"Dengan Ice? Bukannya Ice sekolah?"

Naruto terdiam, senyum canggung terukir di wajahnya. Naruto baru saja memasukkan Ice ke dalam kandang buaya. "A-Ah! Lupakan-lupakan sebaiknya kita lanjut makan saja." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung namun tetap melanjutkan untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"Dobe?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin menyicipi makananmu."

"H-Huh? Menyicipi?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya.

Naruto kemudian dengan sedikit ragu menyendokkan makanannya ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan ujung bibirnya terangkat—Sasuke sangat senang melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. "Oh adik kecil bersabarlah," batin Sasuke sembari mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

.

.

"Aww!" Kiba dan Ice menaruh tangannya di depan dada mereka melihat adegan tersebut membuat Kakashi memutar kedua matanya dengan bosan. Kedua bocah di hadapannya ini sedari tadi tidak bisa tenang dan sangat berisik. Kakashi berharap yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Iruka. "Ahahaha Ayah aku berdoa untuk adik kecilmu."

'PLAK'

Kali ini Kiba dan Kakashi bersamaan memukul kepala Ice. Entah kenapa bocah ini seenaknya saja jika berbicara. Sepasang kekasih yang duduk di meja sebelah mereka tampak menunduk—menyembunyikan muka mereka yang memerah.

"Hei, paman-paman ini tidak punya '_sense_'. _Please_ '_sense_'!" ucap Ice dengan kesal sembari kembali mengelus kepalanya. Mendengar komentar Ice Kiba hanya tertawa.

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai makan siang, Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Naruto kembali ke rumah sakit. Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja namun Sasuke tetap ngotot untuk mengantarkannya. Saat mereka sampai ke ruangan Naruto, Sasuke menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan—membuat Naruto mematung di tempat.<p>

Masih tidak sadar dengan tiga orang yang saat ini sedang sibuk menguping di depan pintu yang baru saja Sasuke tutup. Shikamaru yang melihat hal tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung sembari ikut menguping.

.

.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto dengan pelan. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Naruto dengan pelan namun masih membuat Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata. "Naruto,"

"H-Huh?" ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup. Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sehingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menutup bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Naruto terdiam dengan mata yang membesar. Raut keterkejutan masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya pada bahu Naruto. Tangan kiri Sasuke saat ini berada di pinggang Naruto dan tangan kanannya berada di belakang leher Naruto. Menarik Naruto lebih dekat dengannya. Naruto sadar dari keterkejutannya dan menutup kedua matanya dengan pelan.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan Naruto dan menatapnya dengan lekat. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini," bisiknya di telinga Naruto membuat Naruto memerah seperti tomat. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat reaksi itu dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto—berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Naruto berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. "Hm?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mendekati Sasuke. Kedua tangannya meraih wajah Sasuke dan … Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke terkejut mendapati perlakuan seperti itu. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"_There_, kau tidak perlu cemburu dengan Ice lagi," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke mendengus pelan sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar. Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya dengan pelan. Saat Sasuke berada di luar ruangan itu, matanya memicing tajam kepada keempat orang yang sedang berpura-pura sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Bahkan Sasuke dapat melihat Shikamaru yang sibuk memencet-mencet botol _antiseptic_ yang ada di dekat ruangan Naruto.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat Ice sedang berbicara dengan seorang suster yang sedang kebingungan. "Ice,"

Ice membalikkan badannya, "Ah, Ayah! Aku tak melihatmu ada di—"

"Ayo pulang," ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai lebar. Ice yang melihat hal tersebut dan sama seperti Kakashi, Ice tahu seringaian Ayahnya bukanlah pertanda baik. Dengan cepat Ice menarik Kiba dan Kakashi untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri dengan kedutan di dahinya. Sasuke memijat pelan keningnya dan mengingat kejadian di dalam. Seketika itu senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Shikamaru yang melihat hal tersebut menghela napas. "Entah kenapa aku melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini," ucapnya sembari menatap ke tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan _antiseptic_. "Oh uchiha," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar Shikamaru memanggilnya. "Selamat untukmu," ucap Shikamaru dan ditanggapi dengan lambaian tangan oleh Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>BERSAMBUNG<strong>

* * *

><p>terima kasih buat yang sudah menanggapi cerita Oyabun.<p>

Untuk pertanyaan soal ini berapa chapter, Oyabun akan buat ini kurang dari 10 chapter(s). Dan gak, ini gak akan jadi m-preg. Mereka nikah, gak? Wah yang itu juga masih rahasia. Istri Sasuke siapa? Gak akan Oyabun jelasin, soalnya istrinya bukan karakter dari Naruto haha. Dan jelas sekali Naruto belum pernah menikah. Sasuke udah jatuh cinta, belum? Di chapter ini sudah bisa terjawab terima kasih /plak


End file.
